Payback
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sakura tetap mencintai mereka... naluri ibu—yang mungkin seharusnya tidak dia miliki—membuatnya tetap bertahan. Dia mencintai anak-anak. Dia ingin menolong anak-anak. Dia ingin menjaga anak-anak. Dia ingin hidup bersama anak-anak. Ah. Dia sangat... ingin... memiliki anak kandungnya sendiri./"Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi?"/Fanfic Commission for Alzenardsmr./Mind to RnR?


Tangan itu terangkat, mencoba meraih sesuatu.

Apapun.

Apapun.

Apapun.

Raih tangannya—dia meminta.

 **xXx**

 _ **Wake me up, wake me up, wake me up when you come back  
**_

 _ **I'll be here, I'll be waiting here for you**_

 **xXx**

Tapi... sayang sekali tak ada yang bisa digapainya.

Tak ada.

Tak ada.

Tak ada.

Gadis yang telah berubah menjadi wanita itu kini mengisak pelan.

Apa yang bisa dia dapatkan setelah semua perjuangannya selama ini?

Adakah?

Tak ada.

Begitulah hatinya menjawab dengan keras.

 **xXx**

 _ **If that answer is "no," what should I do?  
**_

 _ **Should I cry? Should I die? Or go crazy and then fly?**_

 **xXx**

Dia menyerah berharap lalu menjatuhkan tangannya.

Menyerah.

Menyerah.

Menyerah.

Air matanya terus mengalir meski ekspresinya sudah mulai tenang.

Kosong, terlihat bersih bagaikan kertas.

Tapi, kosong yang tidak berarti baik sama sekali.

Seketika warna di dunia wanita itu menghilang.

Menjadi hitam putih... dia mulai bertanya.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang hidup?"

 **xXx**

 _ **It's kind of how this is, I'll tell you what it is  
**_

 _ **About all your questions you have asked**_

 **xXx**

Namun, sebelum tangannya jatuh ke atas tanah, seseorang menangkapnya.

Kedua mata berwarna hijau _emerald_ itu sudah kehilangan cahayanya.

Meski tahu siapa yang memegang tangannya, wanita itu sudah terlanjur merasa sakit untuk peduli.

Semua terlambat.

Semua sudah terlambat.

Pria itu berteriak, tapi sang wanita tak dapat mendengar apapun.

Tidak, mungkin dia dengar, tapi dia tak akan menjawab apapun.

Sampai akhirnya wanita itu tersenyum di tengah air matanya.

"Hei, suamiku—"

Suaranya terdengar lirih.

Saat itu, si pria mengerti... dia telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan istrinya.

Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menunduk, ikut menangis dalam diam bersama istri yang paling dicintainya.

"—untuk apa kau datang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **05410-(n) © RADWIMPS**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Rate : M_

 _Main pair : SasuSaku_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Canon_

 _Warnings : miscarriage, implicit lemon, heavy theme, Alternate Timeline for Reasons_

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Alzenardsmr**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PAYBACK**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi hari yang cerah menjadi awal yang baik untuk menyambut hari ini. Beberapa penghuni rumah—mayoritas perempuan—sudah keluar untuk membersihkan halaman depan mereka dengan sapu lidi. Dari sampah, daun, hingga debu yang berserakan. Mereka tidak mengeluh, sebaliknya menyapu dengan senyum merekah yang terpasang di wajah mereka. Saling menyapa satu sama lain, memberi semangat untuk melalui salah satu hari yang akan mewarnai sejarah baru di kehidupan mereka.

Uchiha Sakura hanyalah salah satunya. Wanita berambut _soft pink_ pendek itu bersenandung riang sembari menggerakkan ujung sapunya di atas tanah halaman depan kliniknya. Dia berkali-kali membalas sapaan para ibu-ibu hingga bapak-bapak yang lewat di dekat jalannya. Tak lupa juga sesekali membalas sapaan anak-anak yang menyapanya dengan semangat. Tentu saja Sakura yang sudah memiliki sifat ceria alami sejak kecil bisa membalas sapaan-sapaan itu dengan semangat luar biasa pula meski masih di pagi hari.

"Hari ini buka sampai jam berapa, _Forehead?_ " suara yang dikenalnya membuat Sakura menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Yamanaka Ino berkacak pinggang di depan sahabat baiknya itu. Senyum di bibir ranumnya yang menggoda membuat Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, "Kau tidak lupa dengan janji makan bersama hari ini, 'kan? Istri _Hokage_ telah mengundangmu secara khusus, lho. Awas kalau kau tidak datang," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Mana mungkin aku tidak datang, _Pig,_ " kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya, Sakura tertawa sembari menggerakkan sapu di tangannya, "sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku ditraktir teman seangkatan hahaha, aku pasti menikmatinya~" ungkap Sakura dengan nada bergurau.

Mendengus menahan tawa, Ino berjalan dan menyentil dahi Sakura yang langsung mengaduh kesal, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dasar!" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengelus dahinya sendiri, "aku harus memastikan kau benar-benar datang, bodoh. Kau selalu lupa waktu karena terlalu asyik dengan pekerjaanmu, karena itu biarkan aku menjemputmu kali ini. Jam berapa kau selesai? Aku dan Sai akan menjemput bokongmu, nyonya Uchiha!"

"Aw, Sai akan menjemput bokongku? Aku pastikan suamimu memiliki lebam biru di wajahnya lagi, _Pig._ "

"Itu hanya perumpamaan! Kau ini tidak bisa bercanda sekali sih!" gerutu Ino kesal meski hanya main-main. Sakura tak dapat menahan tawanya. Melihat wajah kesal sahabat baiknya itu bisa memberinya kesenangan tersendiri—kadang-kadang. Sakura memasang _pose_ berpikir lalu tersenyum sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

"Jam lima sore aku mulai membereskan klinikku."

Mendengar ini, Ino mengangguk kemudian menyeringai, "Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam setengah enam, jangan membuat kami menunggu, _Forehead,_ " Ino membiarkan angin pagi meniup rambut panjangnya dimana poninya hingga menutupi sebelah matanya. Kedua mata _aquamarine_ itu menatap Sakura begitu teduh dan penuh perhatian sebelum menghilang di balik gerakan terpejam. Wanita berambut pirang yang cantik itu menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya di belakang telinganya, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, mau belanja di pasar hahaha. Sampai bertemu nanti!" ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Sakura membalas lambaian tangannya itu, Ino tersenyum sekali lagi lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba Sakura berbisik pelan... meski Ino masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku pasti datang, Ino. Aku tidak akan lari lagi."

Ino menghentikan langkahnya, masih enggan untuk berbalik.

"Salah satu teman baikku sedang berbahagia sekarang, sudah sewajarnya aku juga harus ikut bahagia, 'kan?"

Sekian menit Ino tidak menanggapi. Senyum juga tak muncul sedikitpun di wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang pegangan keranjang menggenggam semakin erat. Wanita itu mendengus kesal tapi akhirnya tersenyum dan menoleh sedikit untuk melihat wanita dengan segel _byakugou_ di dahinya itu.

"Semoga apa yang kau katakan itu benar adanya, bodoh."

Sakura tidak menjawab dan Ino tidak menunggunya. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun, Ino kembali berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya sementara Sakura tersenyum dan kembali menyapu halaman depan rumahnya dengan tenang. Angin meniup di antara kedua sahabat baik sejak kecil tersebut seakan mencoba memberi tahu semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi, mereka berdua yang paling tahu tentang semuanya.

Tidak mungkin 'semua' akan baik-baik saja.

Karena luka dalam tidak semudah itu disembuhkan oleh waktu.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Selamat atas kehamilan keduamu, Hinata!"

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar dari berbagai sudut di rumah makan yang telah disewa secara khusus hari ini. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, berdiri pasangan yang menjadi pembawa acara utama pada hari ini. Uzumaki Naruto—sang _Hokage—_ dan istrinya—Uzumaki Hinata. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tertawa keras dengan wajah memerah yang tak begitu terlihat karena kulit _tan_ miliknya. Sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan menunduk dengan senyum kecil yang terkesan malu-malu.

Wanita berambut _indigo_ pendek itu berdiri di samping suaminya yang telah semangat membalas ucapan selamat dari berbagai pihak. Dia juga ikut membalas ucapan selamat dari teman-teman mereka—meski jauh lebih kalem daripada _Hokage_ yang terkenal dengan suara kerasnya tersebut. Pasangan serasi yang jelas mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain. Mungkin mampu membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka iri, terlebih dengan status kedudukan dan keharmonisan hubungan yang dijalani keduanya.

Ditambah dengan kehamilan kedua ini, rasanya hidup mereka begitu sempurna dan tak ada lagi yang bisa menghancurkan mereka.

Saat keduanya sedang bersalaman dengan tamu-tamu yang mereka undang, anak pertama mereka—Uzumaki Boruto—datang dengan langkah goyahnya mendekati ibunya. Saat ini, Boruto sudah berumur tiga tahun. Laki-laki kecil yang sangat mirip ayahnya secara keseluruhan itu berjalan tertatih lalu menarik rok panjang yang dikenakan ibunya—meminta perhatian wanita mantan putri Hyuuga tersebut. Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu membungkuk untuk menggendong tubuh putra pertamanya. Melihat ini, Naruto langsung berinisiatif untuk menawarkan diri agar dia yang menggendong putranya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Boruto pun akhirnya berpindah pangkuan di atas tangan ayahnya.

Boruto kecil dengan semangat ikut tertawa setiap ada tamu orang tuanya yang menyapanya. Senyum lebarnya nyaris menyaingi senyuman ayahnya. Sikap Boruto yang masih sangat polos dan lugu membuat siapapun yang mengajaknya bercanda ikut tertawa karena kegemasannya. Dua matanya yang berwarna biru langit seakan siap mencerahkan segalanya—sangat mirip dengan sang ayah.

Tamu demi tamu berganti, sampai tiba-tiba Boruto berwajah lebih ceria dari sebelum-sebelumnya lalu berlonjak senang di atas bahu Naruto yang didudukinya sekarang, "Bibi Sakura! Bibi! Bibi!" teriaknya semangat, membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan pada mantan rekan satu timnya sejak kecil. Senyum Naruto ikut melebar dan terkesan lebih ceria—tak jauh beda dari anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Sakura- _chan!_ " Naruto telah sepenuhnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap teman sepermainannya tersebut, kedua tangannya memegang kaki-kaki Boruto agar anak itu tidak terjatuh dari bahunya, "Senang sekali melihatmu di sini! Hehe, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar akan datang," ungkap Naruto apa adanya dengan muka memerah.

Uchiha Sakura tertawa melihat duo ayah dan anak itu terlihat begitu semangat seperti biasa. Tidak pernah berubah. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, "Apa? Kau tidak mau aku datang?" tanya Sakura dengan sinis yang tersembunyi nada canda di sana.

Naruto langsung berujar panik, "Mana mungkin!" dia terkekeh pelan, terlebih setelah melihat Sakura ikut tertawa lagi dengannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Boruto terus bergerak memajukan tubuhnya dengan tak tenang di belakang kepalanya, "Hei! Boruto! Duduk lebih tenang—"

"Bibi! Bibi! Bibi!"

Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ itu bergerak perlahan ke atas, melihat anak sahabat baiknya tersebut menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Anak sulung Uzumaki itu tersenyum begitu lebar dan berusaha memajukan tubuhnya atau menarik Sakura untuk mendekat. Posisi yang sangat menjelaskan kalau Boruto ingin digendong oleh wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ tersebut. Ini bukan hal yang mengagetkan. Boruto pernah dititipkan pada Sakura saat Naruto dan Hinata ada keperluan mendadak yang mengharuskan keduanya datang. Waktu itu memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimintai tolong selain Sakura.

Tapi, sayang sekali... sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

Sebagai pemilik klinik yang bertujuan untuk membantu meningkatkan kondisi psikis anak-anak, Sakura tentu sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam mengurus anak kecil. Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Dia menyukainya. Dia menyukai dan mencintai anak-anak. Naluri wanita untuk menjadi seorang ibu sudah lama muncul di dalam dirinya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Namun walau begitu, tetap saja itu tidak cukup.

Sekali goresan luka yang muncul dengan mudahnya menghancurkan segalanya.

Segalanya.

Hingga rasanya dia tidak memiliki kebanggaan lagi sebagai seorang wanita.

Sakura tersenyum kaku. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak saat dia menelan ludahnya. Wanita itu mencoba membuka kedua tangannya dan memajukan tangannya. Senyumnya bergetar. Kedua alisnya tertarik membentuk ekspresi takut—tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan senyumnya yang dia paksakan. Dua tangannya nyaris menyentuh dua tangan kecil Boruto sampai Naruto melihat kedua tangan wanita itu bergetar hebat dan napas wanita itu seakan tercekat.

Seperti dia... mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kenapa?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersentak dan dengan cepat mundur lalu mengangkat tubuh Boruto dari atas bahunya. Dia memeluk tubuh anaknya yang menatapnya kebingungan itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Hinata dengan penuh arti kemudian menyerahkan Boruto pada istrinya tersebut. Hinata awalnya terlihat bingung sampai dia melihat Sakura di belakang suaminya itu memegang kedua tangannya sendiri yang masih bergetar. Wanita Uchiha tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Setetes air jatuh dari sana.

"Sakura- _san..._ " Hinata berujar lirih. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah menerima tubuh Boruto yang masih kebingungan di gendongannya. Setelah menerimanya, Hinata menepuk punggung Boruto lalu menatap suaminya, "Naruto- _kun,_ biar aku—"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku takut kau hanya akan membuatnya bertambah buruk. Iya, aku tahu kalian yang sesama wanita pasti lebih mengerti satu sama lain tapi..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dengan bahasa apa meski pada akhirnya dia memakai kata-kata yang sejujurnya, "...kau yang sedang merasakan kebahagiaan dan tidak pernah mengalami apa yang dia alami tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Jika kau menghiburnya, itu hanya akan membuat lukanya semakin melebar, Hinata."

Tatapan Naruto berusaha meyakinkan istrinya yang terlihat tidak terima dengan perkataannya itu. Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu... tapi pada akhirnya dia berusaha menutup mulutnya kembali. Sebelah tangannya diduduki Boruto sementara tangan satunya lagi memeluk tubuh anak laki-laki itu. Tangannya yang memeluk anak pertama mereka terlihat ikut bergetar sebelum meremas baju belakangnya kencang. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Keinginan di dalam dadanya bergejolak untuk berlari dan memeluk Sakura sekarang juga, tapi perkataan Naruto yang logis dan mampu membuatnya bimbang seakan mengunci gerakannya begitu saja.

Setelah berkali-kali menarik dan membuang napas, wanita cantik dengan dua mata berwarna _lavender_ itu membuka kedua matanya. Menatap iris biru langit yang selalu bisa menghangatkannya kapan saja. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan meski masih terlihat sangat ragu, "Lalu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Naruto- _kun?_ " tanyanya sedikit menuntut.

Naruto awalnya tersenyum ragu namun dia menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya yang menenangkan seperti biasa, "Aku akan melakukan sebisaku."

Jawaban Naruto begitu singkat, tapi entah kenapa Uzumaki Hinata mempercayainya. Bagaimanapun, Sakura adalah salah satu sahabat terbaik Naruto yang akan selalu ada dan berusaha menolongnya, maka Naruto juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata juga sangat ingin menolong sahabat mereka itu, namun apa daya... Naruto benar, dia adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa menenangkan Sakura saat ini. Anggukan lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, akhirnya Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi Hinata pelan.

"Jaga Boruto," bisik Naruto sebelum berbalik dan menarik siku Sakura hingga wanita yang merupakan istri sahabat baiknya yang lain itu nyaris terjatuh jika tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan benar. Sakura terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya dengan mengusapnya cepat sembari mengomeli Naruto yang mengajaknya berlari dengan kesal—bahkan menonjok bahu Naruto yang membuat _Hokage_ itu mengerang kesakitan di tengah perjalanan mereka. Dari jauh, Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kedua sahabat baik sedari kecil tersebut.

"Ibu, ibu!" panggilan Boruto membuat Hinata menoleh dan menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tatapan anak yang sangat mirip dengan Uzumaki Naruto tersebut membuat senyumnya terus merekah dan menguatkannya, "Bibi Sakura kenapa? Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, senyum Hinata kembali berubah menjadi sedih. Wanita berambut _indigo_ tersebut mendekatkan dahinya yang tertutup poni dengan dahi anaknya, "Iya..." dusta Hinata akhirnya, karena tak tahu alasan apa yang harus dibuat untuk meyakinkan anak kecil itu. Hinata kembali memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

Aneh rasanya.

Ketika harus merasakan bahagia tapi juga sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

Hinata tahu, selama dia belum pernah merasakannya... maka mungkin dia tidak akan bisa mengerti sepenuhnya. Dia cukup membayangkannya saja—itulah hal terakhir yang hanya bisa dilakukannya dan jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, pikiran egoisnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu merasakan betapa sakitnya kenyataan jika merasakannya langsung. Tapi, membayangkannya saja sudah cukup mencubit hatinya dengan keras dan membuat air mata mengalir perlahan dari kedua matanya yang indah itu.

Hinata mungkin tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu.

Apa dia bisa menjadi sekuat Uchiha Sakura yang kehilangan buah hati yang sudah sangat dinanti kehadirannya di dunia ini—

—ketika suami tercintanya bahkan tidak ada di sampingnya untuk memegang tangannya?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Setelah hari itu, tepat sebulan setelahnya... Uchiha Sakura segera menyadari ada perubahan mendasar di dalam dirinya.

Dia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas. Saat itu dia segera membuka kliniknya kembali sebelum waktu yang ditentukan tiba. Dia ingin cepat-cepat melupakan semuanya, menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai kegiatan apapun yang bisa membuatnya teralihkan dari rasa sakit hati yang luar biasa. Menurutnya, dia bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan baik. Dia adalah wanita kuat yang sudah melewati semua rintangan dan cobaan yang telah diberikan padanya dan kali ini... hanya salah satunya.

Dia pasti bisa.

Dia pasti bisa.

Dia pasti bisa.

Dia berpikir dia pasti bisa dan melupakan bahwa dia sebenarnya masih wanita biasa.

Tapi, keras kepala adalah salah satu kelebihan serta kekurangan yang sudah dimilikinya sejak dulu. Tak peduli meski dia lemah, tidak berbakat, tidak jenius, labil, cengeng, dan sejenis sifat memalukan lainnya, dia tetap mempertahankan keras kepalanya. _Kunoichi_ yang dinobatkan sebagai salah satu anggota _sannin_ di generasi mereka itu berhasil membuktikan bahwa wanita yang awalnya hanya bocah lemah yang bermodalkan kerja keras itu saja bisa melewati segala rintangannya dengan baik. Segalanya... di dunia _ninja_ yang sekedar mengutamakan kekuatan dan kesetiaan antar teman.

Lalu... bagaimana di dunia dimana hanya wanita yang dapat merasakan dan melaluinya? Dunia dimana kekuatan fisik tidak terlalu diutamakan, tapi kekuatan batin dipertaruhkan. Dunia dimana bahkan laki-laki manapun tidak bisa menyentuhnya semudah itu.

Sakura tidak terlalu mengindahkannya. Dan itulah kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah dipilihnya dalam hidup ini.

"Bibi! Bibi!" teriakan seorang anak kecil membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura sedang membereskan mejanya ketika pintu kliniknya berbunyi dan anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalinya masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Sakura sempat terkejut, namun saat dia mengenali siapa anak itu dan tentu saja sang ibu yang datang menyusul di belakangnya, Sakura langsung tersenyum cerah.

Yamanaka Ino berkacak pinggang setelah masuk ke dalam klinik sahabat baiknya tersebut, "...Aku belum dengar tentang izin kau membuka klinik pada hari ini."

Ucapan serius Ino sempat membuat Sakura kehilangan senyumnya, tapi dengan cepat dia menyembunyikannya dengan tawanya, "Ini klinikku, tentu saja aku bisa membukanya kapan saja kumau, 'kan?" tanya Sakura sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ino mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping-samping tubuhnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kata-kata salah yang mungkin saja dia keluarkan. Merasa cukup, Ino mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu kembali menatap Sakura khawatir, "Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino memberanikan diri.

Sakura tidak membalikkan badan, "Apa aku terlihat begitu?"

Sedikit tersentak, namun dapat menusuk telak hingga Ino tak mampu bertanya lagi. Sakura yang mengenakan baju merah khas miliknya—hanya saja kali ini di punggungnya memiliki lambang Uchiha yang sah—itu terus bergerak untuk membereskan buku-buku juga peralatan kerjanya. Keadaan di antara mereka bertiga sempat kaku sampai Sakura tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Boleh aku memeriksa Inojin?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino, Sakura berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak tunggal Sai dan Ino tersebut. Melihat perhatian Sakura kini ke arahnya, membuat laki-laki kecil berambut pirang itu tersenyum cerah. Sakura membalas senyumnya, "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku memeriksamu, jagoan! Jadi, ada keluhan belakangan ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lembut yang biasa dia gunakan ketika berbicara dengan anak kecil.

Yamanaka Inojin menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Tidak ada!" jawabnya semangat dan terdengar sangat polos. Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, "Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu dengan bibi! Kata ibu, bibi sakit... bibi sudah sehat sekarang?" tanya laki-laki kecil berkulit putih pucat seperti ayahnya tersebut.

Sakura melirik Ino dari kejauhan dan wanita berambut pirang panjang itu hanya mendengus, menghindari tatapan bertanya sahabat baiknya.

Merespon pertanyaan Inojin, Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah sehat sekali. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya... dustanya.

"Wah! Syukurlah!" teriak anak laki-laki berumur kurang lebih dua tahun itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan dua tangan kecilnya bermaksud memegang pipi wanita di depannya. Inojin yang sudah sangat dekat dengan sahabat baik ibu dan ayahnya ini sangat tahu Sakura selalu terlihat senang sekali ketika pipinya dipegang olehnya. Karena itu, Inojin akan melakukannya lagi sekarang, memastikan bibi favoritnya itu tersenyum ceria seperti biasa lagi.

Tapi... kedua tangan kecil itu bahkan belum menyentuh tujuannya ketika tiba-tiba Sakura mundur hingga jatuh terduduk di atas lantai.

Tanpa diminta, kedua matanya membulat kaget. Seakan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Ino tentu saja menyadari ini dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Sakura?" tanyanya kaget dan berjalan mendekat.

Sakura segera mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum kaku, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya terpeleset," katanya. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan kembali berjongkok seperti sebelumnya. Kedua matanya sedikit bergetar membayangkan kemungkinan yang ditakutinya. Ino terus memperhatikan sahabat baiknya yang telah memasang senyum lagi di depan anaknya, "Maaf, bibi ceroboh sekali."

Inojin mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa!"— _ **PUK—**_ kedua tangan kecil itu berhasil memegang kedua pipinya. Inojin tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Melihat ini, Sakura berusaha menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya dan tertawa kecil—tidak ingin mengecewakan pahlawan kecil yang berusaha menyenangkan hatinya.

Dia bisa membohongi anak kecil berumur dua tahun itu.

Tapi tidak dengan sahabat baiknya yang seumur dengannya bahkan tumbuh bersamanya.

"Sakura," Ino segera menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Tubuh Sakura masih bergetar hebat—entah mengapa. Tapi, dia masih berdiri di tempatnya, merasa belum waktunya bertanya sampai tiba-tiba Inojin mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Gendong!" kedua bola mata Sakura membulat. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau Inojin memang suka digendong olehnya? "Gendong! Gendong!" tuntut Inojin terus menerus.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan lalu dengan senyum yang dia paksa bertahan di wajahnya itu, Sakura mencoba menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang sisi-sisi tubuh Inojin. Sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang aneh hingga tangan Sakura semakin kaku dan dia kehilangan kekuatan menggendong anak kecil yang seharusnya sangat mudah dilakukan. Dan bukan hanya itu—

—air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya dengan lancar jelas menjawab kecurigaan Ino.

"Sakura!" Ino berteriak dan ikut berjongkok di samping sahabatnya tersebut. Tanpa diminta, Ino menarik bahu Sakura dan mendorong kepala wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ itu agar wajahnya tenggelam di dalam pelukannya. Tidak bisa menahan lagi, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan berteriak. Menangis kencang di dada Yamanaka Ino yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ino menggertakkan giginya. Rasa marah, takut, dan kasihan—semua bercampur menjadi satu. Ingin rasanya dia memaki siapapun yang telah membuat sahabat baiknya harus mengalami semua hal ini. Sakura tak pernah benar-benar tersenyum lagi sejak itu. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut dan bagian baju di punggung wanita tersebut.

Meremas lambang Uchiha yang membuat semuanya menjadi hancur.

Tidak. Ino tahu ini benar-benar bukan salah klan yang sempat dikira akan punah tersebut. Salah mereka—orang-orang anarkis yang masih berpikir bahwa Uchiha adalah lambang kehancuran di Konoha sehingga semua anggotanya—tanpa terkecuali—harus dibunuh tanpa sisa.

Waktu itu... Uchiha Sakura dan Uzumaki Karin yang memang sudah mengetahui resiko mereka mengejar Uchiha Sasuke juga mungkin seharusnya disalahkan. Tapi, keduanya adalah _kunoichi_ yang sudah tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya, karena itu semua berpikir mereka akan baik-baik saja. Pasti begitu. Bahkan sang _Hokage_ pun berpikir sama. Sedikit lagi mereka hampir sampai di tempat Sasuke ketika para laki-laki bertopeng mengepung mereka dan semuanya berlalu begitu cepat.

Para laki-laki biadab itu tahu kelemahan Sakura—sifat tipikal untuk salah satu anggota tim yang disebut sebagai tim pahlawan Konoha bersama Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sedari awal mengincar Karin yang notabene kemampuan bertarungnya masih di bawah Sakura dan segera menangkapnya. Sesuai harapan, Sakura langsung berhenti dan menggertakkan giginya. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal dengan _cakra_ yang telah terpusat di kepalannya itu akhirnya harus menahan diri saat melihat mereka menusukkan ujung _kunai_ pada leher Karin secara perlahan tapi pasti.

"LEPASKAN DIA, BRENGSEK!" teriakan Sakura menggema. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam, tanda dia benar-benar marah. Namun cukup mampu menahan diri karena segel _byakugou_ miliknya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Perutnya yang sedikit membuncit karena sedang hamil delapan bulan itu membuat gerakannya memang sedikit terhambat. Para musuh sepertinya benar-benar merencanakan ini dengan sangat baik.

Laki-laki biadab itu saling tertawa mengejek. Karin sudah berteriak untuk memintanya lari dan tidak perlu mempedulikannya. Dia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menjaga keamanan Sakura dengan bayinya dan dia rela melakukan apapun untuk menjaga janji itu. Wanita berambut merah itu menggertakkan giginya lalu berontak keras, dia berhasil lepas dan segera berlari untuk melindungi Sakura di belakang tubuhnya.

Hanya saja, sayang sekali.

Sebelum niat itu terlaksana, Sakura lebih dulu melihat salah satu rekan musuh yang lain telah siap menusuknya dari sudut mati yang tidak tertangkap mata Karin. Secara reflek dan gegabah, Sakura menarik Karin dan melindungi wanita itu di belakang tubuhnya. Ujung _kunai_ yang Sakura perkirakan beracun itu... terlihat bergerak _slow motion_ menusuk perutnya begitu dalam.

 _ **ZRAASH**_

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "AAAAARRGGHH!" teriakan kesakitannya menggema di tengah hutan. Karin untuk beberapa saat tak mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi. Saat dia menoleh, kedua matanya membulat syok melihat darah keluar dari perut istri rekannya.

"SAKURA!" Karin meninju wajah penusuk Sakura tersebut. Dengan membabi buta memukuli lawan-lawan di sekitarnya. Pikirannya panik. Tidak menentu. Marah. Takut. Kecewa. Dia tujukan pada semuanya. Kekuatannya menumpuk begitu saja dan keluar tanpa kontrol yang baik.

Ini salahnya.

Ini salahnya.

Ini salahnya.

Oh.

Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sasuke!?

Pemimpin kawanan itu menyeringai melihat ekspresi Karin yang begitu hancur. Wanita Uzumaki itu mengernyitkan alisnya dalam namun kedua air matanya mengalir deras, "Tujuan kita sudah selesai, mundur!" teriaknya tanpa peduli. Para _ninja_ itu mundur dengan cepat, meninggalkan dua wanita yang saat ini tidak mungkin bisa mengejar mereka.

Karin ingin sekali membunuh mereka semua. Sangat ingin. Tapi, Sakura adalah prioritas pertama. Wanita itu membuka sebagian baju atasannya, "Gigit aku! Cepat!" perintahnya. Sakura terlalu lelah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, Karin langsung mengerti mengapa. Wanita itu berusaha mati-matian memusatkan _cakra_ miliknya pada janin yang terluka di dalam rahimnya. Kedua mata hijau _emerald_ miliknya meredup, kekurangan energi untuk dirinya sendiri. Walau begitu, dia tidak peduli. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar untuk terus memberi kekuatan pada bayinya.

Dia tidak peduli jika dia akan mati di tempat ini.

Tapi, bayinya saja... tolong... SELAMATKAN BAYINYA!

"Aku mohon..." Sakura menitikkan air mata dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "...tolong anakku, Karin..." bisiknya memohon dengan suara penuh depresi yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pada dasarnya, dia bukanlah _medic-nin._ Dia hanya _kunoichi_ biasa yang memiliki kekuatan pendeteksi energi dan _cakra_ di sekitarya. Tapi, di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah yang pernah dibuat Orochimaru untuknya. Darah yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan siapapun yang menghisapnya. Karin menggenggam erat tangan Sakura di bawahnya dan kembali menjulurkan lehernya di depan wajah Sakura yang mulai memucat.

"...Hisap darahku, Sakura. Ini bisa menyelamatkan anakmu."

Bohong.

Tidak ada yang bisa Karin katakan selain kebohongan itu.

Tangan Karin semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura. Kedua matanya terpejam erat saat dia menangis. Entah Sakura dapat melihat kebohongan itu atau tidak, tapi dia menurut dan menggigit leher Karin. Perlahan tapi pasti kekuatan untuk tubuhnya kembali. Sakura langsung memusatkan lagi kekuatan dirinya pada bayinya. Karin terdiam dan mulai memfokuskan dirinya untuk memastikan masih ada _cakra_ lain di dalam tubuh Sakura. Tanda kehidupan kedua yang seharusnya ada dan siap keluar sebulan lagi.

Namun, kenyataan menamparnya dengan keras.

Tidak ada... tanda kehidupan lain yang terdeteksi olehnya selain dirinya dan Sakura.

Karin membuka kedua matanya. Dia melirik Sakura yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya erat karena berusaha fokus memberikan _cakra_ pada anaknya. Ya, pendarahan telah berhenti, tapi... wanita berkacamata itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata yang mengalir itu semakin turun dengan deras.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Bagaimana dia mengatakannya?

"Karin..." panggilan Sakura membuat wanita itu membuka kedua matanya. Wajah pucat wanita Uchiha tersebut membuatnya tertegun. Sakura masih berusaha tersenyum kepadanya, "...beri tahu aku... anakku... masih hidup, 'kan?" tanyanya lirih.

Ah. Ah...

...Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh wajah sahabat barunya itu dan mengusap darah di bawah bibir Karin tapi... gelengan wanita Uzumaki itu membuat gerakannya terhenti.

Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat. Sakura membuka mulutnya, bermaksud berteriak untuk mengatakan pada Karin jangan bercanda, gurauan ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi, dia adalah calon ibu. Dia adalah ibu dari anak yang sejak delapan bulan lalu dikandungnya. Dia adalah ibu untuk anak seharusnya menjadi anak kandung pertamanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tentu dia pula yang paling tahu keadaan anaknya sekarang.

Tentu dia tahu.

"A... A..." Sakura mengeluarkan suara-suara tak koheren yang tak sanggup diungkapkannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan air mata atau bahkan teriakan.

Rasanya seperti dikoyak habis tak bersisa.

Dia masih hidup...

...tapi mengapa terasa mati?

Tangan Sakura nyaris jatuh ke atas tanah seandainya tidak ada tangan lain yang menahannya. Karin membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget dan langsung menoleh untuk melihat Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya. Jubah hitam dan beberapa bagian di wajahnya terkena bercak darah entah milik siapa. Tapi, jika dilihat dari arah Sasuke sebelumnya datang... mungkin—hanya perkiraan Karin—laki-laki itu baru saja membunuh atau menghabisi kawanan yang menyerang sahabat dan istrinya.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " wajah Sasuke tidak berubah sedikitpun ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan gertakan gigi dan mulai mengisak dengan keras. Meski tak menunjukkannya, Karin bisa melihat rahang Sasuke mengeras. Laki-laki itu mulai menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura menangis dan berteriak keras di dada bidang suaminya, kedua matanya terpejam erat dan mengalirkan air mata yang entah kapan habisnya.

Karin mengerti dan segera mundur. Tak mampu masuk ke dalam lingkaran suami istri yang baru saja terkena musibah tersebut. Karin sendiri tak mampu menahan air matanya. Di tengah tangisannya, dia menangkap ekspresi Sasuke yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Satu tangan Sasuke yang memegang kepala Sakura, meremas rambut _soft pink_ itu. Kepalanya menunduk di samping kepala Sakura. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Pria dingin itu dengan jelas menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahannya. Bahkan iris _onyx_ itu berubah menjadi merah dengan riak hitam, _sharingan_ muncul tanpa sadar ketika anggota Uchiha marah melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka atau ingin melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

Oh, bahkan hanya membunuh mereka saja rasanya tak cukup.

Sakura meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke, "Maaf... Maafkan aku..." bisiknya lirih di tengah tangisannya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng sekali.

"Tidak."

Laki-laki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas bahu wanita yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. _Kami-sama,_ apakah tidak mungkin untuk memutar waktu sekali lagi? Meski hanya sesaat, Sasuke ingin meminta setidaknya dia dan istrinya diizinkan sempat melihat wajah anak mereka di dunia ini. Anak yang seharusnya menjadi bukti buah cinta mereka, hasil perjuangan melalui kehidupan yang penuh rintangan ini.

Dan di saat seperti ini, Sasuke berharap dia memiliki kembali dua tangannya yang utuh agar dia bisa memeluk Sakura jauh lebih erat dari ini dan merengkuh tubuhnya hingga wanita itu merasa terlindungi. Memberi tahunya lebih jelas bahwa benar-benar ada suaminya di sini.

Tapi, mereka hanya bisa berharap.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maafkan keterlambatanku, Sakura."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Sejak hari itu, kabar tersebar begitu cepat.

Uchiha Sakura yang mengalami keguguran anak pertamanya. Keguguran anak yang seharusnya menjadi langkah awal kebangkitan klan Uchiha. Bukan hanya itu, kabar lain yang tersebar adalah...

...trauma yang membuat Sakura tak mampu menyentuh anak kecil dalam waktu yang lama.

Tentu saja hal ini yang membuat pekerjaan utamanya sebagai dokter psikis anak terganggu. Sakura hanya bisa menyentuh mereka—itupun dengan tangan bergetar—dia tidak bisa lagi menggendong dan memanjakan anak kecil seperti yang biasa dia lakukan untuk menghibur mereka yang membutuhkannya. Entah bagaimana trauma itu menyebabkan pikiran buruk menghantui Sakura. Memberinya bisikan bahwa dia adalah wanita tidak becus yang tidak mempunyai hak untuk menyentuh anak-anak. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah membunuh mereka. Wanita menjijikkan dan lain sebagainya dia sematkan sendiri untuk dirinya.

Tapi... tapi...

Sakura tetap mencintai mereka... naluri ibu—yang mungkin seharusnya tidak dia miliki—membuatnya tetap bertahan. Dia mencintai anak-anak. Dia ingin menolong anak-anak. Dia ingin menjaga anak-anak. Dia ingin hidup bersama anak-anak.

Ah.

Dia sangat... ingin... memiliki anak kandungnya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke telah meminta izin pada Naruto agar dia diberi waktu untuk selalu bersama Sakura. Menemani istrinya itu setidaknya sampai kondisi psikisnya membaik. Tapi, Sakura tanpa sadar berusaha menghindarinya. Tak peduli berapa kalipun Sasuke menjelaskan, Sakura tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Lebih dari itu, klimaksnya... dia meminta Sasuke menerima saja misi yang Naruto berikan padanya agar dia bisa pergi lagi dan Sakura merasa dia pasti lebih bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri dibanding bersama Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya dihantui rasa bersalah. Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain menuruti keinginan istrinya jika memang itu dapat membuatnya lebih baik.

Itu pilihan yang salah—Sakura tahu itu.

Tapi, masih dengan bodohnya... wanita itu tidak peduli.

Setahun... hampir dua tahun telah berlalu. Diam-diam trauma itu semakin menggerogoti pikirannya dan bahkan Sakura mulai merasa Sasuke sebaiknya pergi dan mencari wanita pengganti dirinya yang tidak becus ini.

Ah.

Iya, mungkin itu lebih ba—

"SAKURA- _CHAN!_ "

Uchiha Sakura tersentak ketika Naruto berada di depannya dan memegang bahunya dengan keras. Tatapan sahabat baiknya itu terlihat begitu khawatir dan Sakura hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat tatapan Naruto padanya, "Tak perlu berteriak begitu, Naruto. Dan... kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sembari melepaskan pegangan Naruto pada bahunya.

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tak suka. Kedua matanya jelas menunjukkan tatapan khawatir dengan kondisi sahabat baiknya itu, "Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri, bodoh," gerutu Naruto sembari melihat ke arah lain.

Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Tidak biasanya kau mengataiku bodoh, booodooh~" ejek Sakura. Naruto mendengus menahan tawa dan akhirnya tersenyum dengan wajah setengah kesal. Sakura seperti biasa menyembunyikan semuanya dengan senyum yang menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Wanita itu menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, "Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Lagipula, untuk apa aku melakukannya jika aku sendiri sangat senang dengan kabar bahagia yang didapat sahabat baikku?" cengir Sakura. Dia turun untuk duduk di atas tangga.

Setengah benar... setengah tidak.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura. Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresinya, laki-laki _Hokage_ itu ikut duduk di samping sahabat perempuannya. Kedua tangannya saling mengait dan kedua iris biru langit itu menatap depan, "Aku tidak sepintar Sai... maupun Sasuke. Terutama dalam membaca atau peka dengan perasaan orang lain," ungkap Naruto apa adanya. Senyum kecil terulas di wajah tampannya, "hanya saja setidaknya aku mengerti jika kau masih belum bisa maju. Aku tidak bilang aku mengerti rasa sakit yang kau alami tapi..."

"...kenapa tidak kau coba beri Sasuke kesempatan kedua?"

Tubuh Sakura sedikit bergeming begitu mendengar kata-kata ini. Dia tertawa kaku, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto sempat diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin kau akan bilang ini semua salahmu, Sakura- _chan_ dan ya... memang benar, bukan salah Sasuke kau sampai kehilangan anakmu," pria Uzumaki itu sempat meragukan kata-katanya tapi dia tetap meneruskannya, "tapi tetap tidak ada wanita yang tidak berhak menginginkan anak, kau tahu."

 _ **DHUAK**_

 _ **DRAAAAAK**_

Anak tangga di antara Naruto dan Sakura mendadak remuk karena tonjokan mendadak wanita itu. Naruto sempat kaget dan syok, namun dengan cepat dia mengganti ekspresinya dengan serius. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya sehingga ekspresinya tersembunyi dengan baik.

"Jangan bicara lagi," nada Sakura terasa begitu menekan, begitu pula auranya, "kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Lanjutnya dengan kerutan alis yang semakin dalam.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Tapi, dia tak akan berhenti di sini, "Ya memang," laki-laki berambut pirang itu berdiri dari posisinya, "tapi suamimu mengerti."

Sakura tersentak dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua iris hijau _emerald_ miliknya yang telah berkabut karena tertutup air mata itu bertemu tatap dengan pria yang memakai jubah hitam berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Angin meniup baju dan rambut Uchiha Sasuke membuat semuanya sedikit berterbangan. Poni Sasuke tersapu angin hingga mata hitam dan _rinnegan_ itu terlihat dengan jelas. Sakura tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup.

Saat Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka, Sakura secara reflek berdiri dan berniat lari seandainya Naruto tidak memegang lengannya dengan cepat. Iris hijau _emerald_ yang telah mengalirkan air matanya itu kini menatap iris biru langit di hadapannya. Tangan buatan Naruto yang tertutup perban itu menggenggam lengan wanita yang sempat disukainya itu dengan erat.

"Jangan lari."

Suara Naruto yang serak basah itu menggema di gendang telinganya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menggeleng kencang. Naruto menggertakkan giginya.

"BUKANKAH KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG INGIN MEMBAHAGIAKAN SASUKE!?"

Teriakan Naruto yang penuh emosi membuat Sakura kembali membuka matanya. Saat wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, Naruto melanjutkan, "AKU SUDAH MEMBAWA SASUKE KEPADAMU! AKU SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH MENEPATI JANJIKU! DAN KAU AKAN MEMBUANG SEMUANYA BEGITU SAJA!? ADA BATAS UNTUK MENJADI EGOIS!" teriaknya.

"Naruto." Panggilan Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh. Tatapan tajam itu segera memberi peringatan pada sahabat baiknya bahwa dia sudah keterlaluan—atau mungkin ancaman karena sudah memarahi istrinya seperti itu. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...Maaf Sakura- _chan,_ " Naruto melepaskan pegangannya, "aku hanya tak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Sungguh... kau seperti... bukan Sakura- _chan_ yang kukenal."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura kembali memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Wanita itu mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, aku mengerti... jangan memarahinya, Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucap Sakura begitu Sasuke sudah berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Suaminya tak menyahut dan karena itu Sakura melanjutkan, "aku hanya... yah, banyak yang kupikirkan. Aku merasa selalu depresi sejak memikirkan penyesalan yang tak kunjung berakhir karena tak bisa menjaga anak yang Sasuke- _kun_ titipkan padaku," Sakura menutup kedua matanya.

"Dan... dan..."

Isakan pelan terdengar lagi dari tubuh wanita yang terus bergetar itu.

"...jika memikirkan aku telah mengecewakan Sasuke- _kun_ , aku... aku... merasa tak pantas berada di sisinya lagi. Setiap melihat anak-anak, rasa bersalah terus menghantuiku. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih merasa dia masih di sini... di dalam rahim wanita yang tak becus ini."

Sakura membuka bibirnya yang terus bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun..._ "

Kedua pria itu hanya bisa melihat mantan rekan setim mereka menangis. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya. Tidak Naruto. Tidak Sasuke. Walau begitu, Naruto terus melirik Sasuke sesekali, percaya dan menunggu Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Pasti. Sedingin dan sesinisnya Sasuke, tidak mungkin dia sekejam itu membiarkan istrinya menangis sendirian di tengah kedepresiannya seperti ini.

Err... benar, 'kan?

Naruto mulai ragu melihat Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali. Terlebih laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat akan melakukan sesuatu. Apa Sasuke memang sekaku ini—bahkan dengan istrinya sendiri? Tangisan Sakura terdengar semakin keras. Naruto mungkin akan menyenggol atau memanggil nama sahabat baiknya tersebut seandainya Sasuke tidak lebih dulu membuka mulutnya saat tangisan wanita itu mulai terdengar mereda.

"Sudah puas?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto dan Sakura tertegun. Keduanya melihat langsung ke arah pria yang menutup sebelah matanya dengan poni tersebut, "Kalau masih belum puas, menangislah lagi sampai kau mengeluarkan semua depresimu. Kau lampiaskan semuanya padaku pun, tak masalah," adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu sempat memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membukanya pelan. Menangkap iris hijau _emerald_ yang selalu menatapnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Uzumaki Naruto membulatkan kedua bola matanya—begitu pula Sakura. Hanya saja Sakura justru mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA, SASUKE- _KUN!_ " Sakura memajukan tubuhnya, menatap wajah suaminya dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, "Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga!? Aku... Aku belum tentu bisa hamil lagi! Aku tidak... tidak bisa lagi berada di sampingmu—"

"Yang tidak mengerti itu kau!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak, memotong perkataan Sakura. Satu tangan Sasuke telah mengepal di samping tubuhnya—di balik jubah hitam yang dikenakannya. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi?"

Sasuke menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"...Sejak awal, tak pernah ada yang lain selain dirimu, Sakura."

Wanita itu terkesiap seketika. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam membisu akhirnya tersenyum kagum menatap sahabat baiknya itu. Diam-diam tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke melirik ke arah lain dengan kedua pipi yang sekilas memunculkan semburat merah tipis. Entah Sakura melihatnya atau tidak. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dari sini, dia sudah tidak mempunyai peran apapun lagi. _Hokage_ itu mengangkat kakinya lalu pergi dari posisinya tanpa permisi.

Kedua sahabat terbaiknya itu pasti bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.

Dia percaya pada mereka. Sepenuhnya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak bisa menjawab apapun lagi. Tubuhnya sedikit berjengit ketika Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya... mengelusnya pelan. Kapan terakhir kali suaminya menyentuhnya seperti ini? Tidak—

—kapan terakhir kali dia membiarkan suaminya menyentuhnya seperti ini?

Rasanya begitu benar. Begitu pas. Begitu sempurna. Ah ya, Sakura menginginkan ini. Sangat menginginkannya. Sasuke selalu menunggu untuk diperbolehkan menghiburnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, menunggu Sakura memberinya kesempatan kedua—walau sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak membutuhkannya. Sasuke adalah pria kaku yang tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan sepenuhnya semudah itu. Sasuke tak pernah menyadari, tidak ada 'kesempatan kedua' dalam kamus Uchiha Sakura untuk suaminya itu sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Haruno Sakura yang kini telah menjadi Uchiha Sakura itu... telah mencintai suaminya terlalu dalam hingga dia tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Bodoh sekali saat dia berpikir dia pasti bisa bertahan jika Sasuke akan meninggalkannya... lagi.

Bodoh sekali.

Ah.

Bagaimana dia bisa begitu bodoh?

Tahu Sakura tidak akan menghindar, akhirnya Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya lalu menarik kepala istrinya itu dengan satu tangannya. Menekan wajahnya dengan lembut pada bahu kekar pria itu. Isakan Sakura mulai melemah perlahan. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Membelai kepala wanita itu, mengusap helai demi helainya perlahan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura mulai memeluk tubuh suaminya itu, meremas jubahnya pelan dari belakang.

"Sakura..." panggilan Sasuke direspon wanita itu dengan senggukan pelan, "...apa kau masih menginginkan anak?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Wanita itu reflek memegang dada suaminya dan mundur dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah—entah karena baru selesai menangis atau karena hal lain. Kedua matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan, tak bisa tenang dengan pertanyaan yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Dia melirik wajah suaminya. Masih datar seperti biasa. Kedua mata itu menatap lurus kedua matanya hingga Sakura tak sanggup lagi menahan wajahnya yang memanas dan memerah.

"Tapi... tapi kalau—"

"Tidak akan terjadi lagi," Sasuke memberi jeda, "kali ini aku akan tetap di dekatmu. Menjagamu sampai anak kita lahir." Jelas pria itu dengan nada datar yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Pria itu menggertakkan giginya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

Ekspresi lemah ini hanya dia tunjukkan di depan istrinya seorang. Sakura mengerti. Meski Sasuke tak pernah mengatakannya secara jelas dan langsung, wanita itu tahu Uchiha Sasuke mencintainya... seperti dirinya. Wanita bermahkota _soft pink_ tersebut mengangguk lalu menarik kepala Sasuke, mencium mata yang sedang terpejam itu dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita balas semua rasa menyakitkan ini."

Kesepuluh jari itu saling mengait... sebelum keduanya bertatapan dan mendekatkan bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Dengan kebahagiaan baru yang tak tergantikan."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Isi kamar itu jauh lebih panas dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Entah kapan terakhir kali suhu di kamar itu senaik ini. Baik keduanya sudah tak peduli lagi.

Sakura dengan pasrah membuka kakinya. Memberi jarak lebar yang dapat membuat suaminya itu masuk di antaranya. Meski dengan satu tangan, laki-laki itu dapat menjaga keseimbangannya dengan baik. Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh peluh di atasnya. Sekali lagi wanita itu menarik Sasuke ke dalam ciuman panas dimana yang mengetahui rasanya hanya mereka berdua.

Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yang penuh dengan temperatur tinggi yang mampu membuat tubuhnya bergejolak dengan rasa panas yang ada. Satu-satunya tangan sempurna yang dimilikinya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dan menimpa tubuh istrinya yang masih terlihat rapuh itu. Ciuman yang panas, saling memagut, betapa memabukkannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura meremas rambutnya pelan dan wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya agar posisi ciuman mereka jauh lebih leluasa.

Setelah berciuman cukup lama, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu mulai menciumi bagian lain. Wanita itu mendesah, mengeluarkan kata-kata tak koheren ketika pria tersebut menandai setiap bagian yang dilewatinya. Tidak lembut. Namun juga tidak kasar. Wangi pinus yang khas dari tubuh laki-laki Uchiha itu terasa memabukkan, Sakura dibuat melayang olehnya dan dia merasa tak bisa kembali lagi untuk sementara waktu. Kenikmatan membutakan kedua matanya, menulikan kedua telinganya, menumpulkan indra-indra perasanya.

Yang dia inginkan hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke.

Bergeraklah. Beri sebagian darah daging itu padanya untuk membuat buah hati mereka.

Sekali lagi.

Bibir dingin itu menghisap kulit-kulitnya, meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah yang akan membekas untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pria itu tak akan pernah merasa cukup. Terus. Terus. Terus. Dia harus terus menandai wanitanya. Sakuranya. Istrinya. Hati dan tubuhnya. Semuanya.

Miliknya.

Sasuke terus turun, menciumi leher, dada, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di perutnya. Kedua mata Sasuke berhenti tepat di bekas luka yang masih seenaknya menempel di perut istrinya. Laki-laki itu menggertakkan giginya cukup keras. Tanpa disadarinya, pria dengan sikap cenderung posesif di balik tampang dinginnya tersebut membuka mulutnya.

 _ **GRAWK**_

"AH! Sa-Sasuke- _kun?_ " Sakura bangkit untuk melihat Sasuke yang masih diam di atas bekas lukanya. Wanita itu menatap khawatir dan membelai rambut Sasuke pelan, "Sasuke- _kun?_ " panggilnya lagi. Uchiha bungsu itu tidak menyahut sama sekali. Kedua matanya tetap terpaku di luka baru yang dia buat sendiri di atas bekas luka tusuk yang dimiliki istrinya.

Uchiha Sakura bebas menyakiti atau melukai siapapun.

Tapi, yang bisa menyakiti atau melukai Sakura... hanya dia seorang.

Laki-laki egois bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Masih belum menyahut, Sasuke bangkit dan kembali menidurkan Sakura. Berciuman lagi sembari memposisikan dirinya. Sakura menjerit di tengah ciumannya kala Sasuke memasuki dirinya dengan cepat. Memang, Sasuke sempat menyiapkan Sakura sebelum ini, tapi tetap saja... sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka melakukan _sex._ Bahkan saat inipun rasanya seakan mereka baru saja melakukan _sex_ untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Lengan kekar Sasuke masih menahan tubuhnya. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kehilangan satu tangan tak membuat Sasuke ikut kehilangan tenaga aslinya sama sekali. Sakura akan terus berteriak dan mendesah panas setiap Sasuke berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Sakura menangis pelan, tak mampu menahan kenikmatan ini lagi. Ah, ah... betapa dia merindukannya. Panas ini. Sentuhan ini. Tekanan ini. Gerakan ini. _Sex_ ini.

Semua yang Uchiha Sasuke miliki.

Berikan padanya, dia membutuhkannya untuk hidup.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ " bagaikan mantra atau kaset yang rusak, Sakura terus mengucapkan nama Sasuke di setiap deru napasnya. Berciuman lagi, saling memeluk lagi, hingga akhirnya mereka berputar posisi dan Sakura segera membantu suaminya. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh suaminya itu, melanjutkan ritme tempo yang sudah mereka pegang sejak awal, "Sasuke- _kun,_ Sasuke- _kun,_ Sasuke- _kun,_ Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Klimaks pertama datang dan keduanya segera merasa mereka berada di langit seketika. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya sementara Sakura mendesah keras dan berteriak hingga kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Sasuke meraih tangan istrinya, mengaitkan kembali kelima jari mereka, menjadi sepuluh jari yang saling mengait dan seakan tak bisa terpisahkan.

Peluh mereka menyatu, membuat tubuh mereka terlihat mengkilat di tengah gelapnya malam. Keringat mengalir di wajah keduanya hingga rambut menempel di beberapa bagian wajah mereka. Tatapan penuh cinta di antara keduanya pecah begitu Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya, meraih bibir Sasuke untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Ciuman adalah pemula.

Keduanya akan terus melanjutkan ini. Mengakhirinya lalu memulainya lagi. Terus seperti itu. Dilakukan berapa kalipun tak akan pernah cukup.

Terus. Terus. Terus.

Keduanya membuka mata mereka yang kelelahan kemudian tersenyum bersama. Tidak ada yang terucap dari mulut, hanya tubuh yang berbicara.

" _Ah, betapa aku mencintaimu."_

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Gadis kecil itu berdiri dengan tegak di depan sebuah gundukan tanah. Kedua tangannya mengatup bersama ketika dia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berteriak, "Tolong jaga kakakku, _Kami-sama!_ " gadis yang memiliki permasalahan di kedua matanya sehingga harus memakai kacamata tersebut kembali membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum lalu mendengus pelan, "Seandainya saja kami bisa bertemu... pasti menyenangkan sekali mempunyai kakak..." gumamnya menerawang.

"Oh ya kak! Hari ini cerah sejak kemarin, lho!" Sarada mengambil _kunai_ dari sakunya, "Lalu aku sudah bisa melempar _kunai_ dari jarak tiga meter! Mengagumkan bukan?" tanyanya semangat dengan kedua pipi memerah.

Meski dia tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab.

Tidak apa.

Dari kejauhan, Uchiha Sakura sudah melihat gadis kecil itu berdiri di posisi favoritnya. Hampir setiap hari—atau paling lama seminggu sekali—Uchiha Sarada akan mengunjungi makam kecil yang tak lain dan tak bukan seharusnya akan menjadi kakaknya jika dia berhasil lahir waktu itu. Sarada tentu melakukannya atas dasar inisiatif sendiri. Di awal, Sarada akan selalu meminta izin untuk menjenguk dan mendoakan makam kakaknya. Tapi belakangan, Sarada tak perlu melakukannya lagi karena orang tuanya sudah tahu jelas kemana dia akan pergi jika tak melapor padanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil—sedikit berkedut karena mencoba menahan tangis haru. Entah mengapa... meski telah berbeda dunia, dia merasa selalu bisa melihat kedua anaknya itu berdiri bersama. Berpegangan tangan, melihat dunia dengan dua mata mereka sendiri. Mereka seperti tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, hingga teriak bersama. Sakura dapat mendengar semuanya dengan baik.

Rasanya bagaikan mimpi.

Tapi... jika memang ini semua mimpi, Sakura rela tak bangun untuk terus bisa melihat kedua anaknya bersama.

Wanita itu memegang sisi-sisi lengannya saat Uchiha Sasuke datang lalu berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura tak perlu melihat ke samping untuk mengetahui itu suaminya. Tanpa diminta, wanita itu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu kekar pria yang selalu terlihat dingin dari luar itu. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati angin meniup rambut-rambutnya.

"Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku sempat memeriksa kesehatan dia..." wanita itu tersenyum sedih namun begitu lembut, "...seharusnya sekarang dia sudah menjadi laki-laki yang kuat. Melindungi adik perempuannya yang lucu dan keduanya akan menjadi _ninja_ yang hebat suatu hari nanti."

Sasuke tidak merespon apapun selain melirik Sakura yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Tertutup poni, sayang sekali Sakura tak dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Pria itu memperhatikan Sarada yang sudah menyelesaikan doa untuk sang kakak. Saat dia berbalik, dia melihat kedua orang tuanya. Gadis kecil anggota Uchiha yang baru itu langsung berlari semangat ke arah mereka.

"PAPA! MAMA!" teriaknya dengan semangat ceria. Teriakannya mampu membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar lalu membuka kedua tangannya yang langsung menangkap tubuh gadis berumur lima tahun itu ketika melompat ke arahnya.

Mungkin Sasuke tak akan mengakuinya atau tak bisa mengakuinya.

Saat ini... melihat tawa istri dan anak perempuan mereka adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membukanya dan tersenyum, "Relakan kepergiannya, Sakura," mendengar ini, wanita itu menoleh pada suaminya yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, "dia sedang beristirahat dengan tenang. Jangan khawatir," ungkapnya.

Sarada dengan penuh semangat menyahut, "Benar mama! Kakak pasti baik-baik saja!" gadis kecil itu memegang kedua pipi wanita yang merupakan ibu kandungnya, "Dia kakakku! Anak papa dan mama! Karena itu, dia pasti baik-baik saja!" ucapnya dengan polos dan kedua pipi memerah.

Mendengar ini, Sakura tertawa. Dihibur oleh Sasuke memang sudah terprediksi, tapi sampai dihibur anaknya sendiri... rasanya luar biasa. Sakura membuka kedua tangannya dan menarik Sarada ke dalam pelukannya dengan kencang. Mencium pipi anaknya dengan gemas lalu kembali tertawa meski air mata haru mulai terkumpul di ujung-ujung matanya.

"Dia memiliki mama yang luar biasa cantik, pintar, dan kuat!"

Uchiha Sakura terkekeh kecil lalu melirik suaminya.

"Lalu dia memiliki papa yang luar biasa tampan dan merupakan salah satu _ninja_ terhebat di Konoha."

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus pelan dan melihat ke arah lain—berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Dan dia memiliki adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan!"

Uchiha Sarada mengedipkan kedua matanya. Tak jauh berbeda dari ayahnya, gadis kecil itu menunduk malu.

Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya. Senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya sebagai balasan dari semua perjuangan yang telah ia lalui selama bertahun-tahun.

"Karena itu semua... tentu dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Terasa begitu manis dan menyejukkan.

Terima kasih telah menariknya dari dasar kegelapan.

Terima kasih telah ada.

Terima kasih.

Terima kasih.

Terima kasih.

Dan...

...sampai jumpa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xXx**

 _ **Pick me up, pick me up, pick me up when you come back  
**_

 _ **Until then, I will save this song for you**_

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Banzaiiii! Selesaiiii ;v;)/ Luar biasa ya kekuatan deadline... #apah Udah lama gak ngetik SasuSaku euy hahaha. Semoga suka dengan _fic_ ini yaaaa—terutama yang udah ngecommish nyehee. Kayaknya ini fic canon pertama yang kubikin setelah Naruto tamat. Maaf atas segala _error_ yang ada _(:"3

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before :)_

 _ **Edited!** _ Maaf untuk kesalahan yang muncul kemarin, terima kasih sudah mengoreksinya 'v')/

 _ **P.S :**_ _ **Commission info**_ bisa dilihat lebih jelas di _website_ Kira Desuke ( _link_ ada di profil) atau PM ke saya untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut (disarankan bertanya setelah melihat penjelasan di _website_ ). _Thanks~_


End file.
